Sylar's Soul
by YouLookLikeFOOD
Summary: The souls are all about peace. They took over Earth to change it, to make it better. But some things never change, including a serial killer named Sylar. A serial killer with bright, shining eyes, and a protesting soul locked away in his mind...


_Tell them I'm here._

Fallen Sun shivered as he cleared his throat. "His name was Sylar."

The Healer looked at him, concerned. "Anything else?"

_Go on. Tell them. I dare you._

Fallen Sun focused for a moment, then shook his head. "This body must have taken some damage; I can't find anything else."

The Healer nodded slowly, considering his next words carefully. "Understood. You will report to the Seekers if you find anything else, correct?"

"Of course." The lie did not come naturally. However, he believed it would be easy enough to suppress the irritating voice of the body's former owner in time. Telling the Healer or the Seeker now would do him nothing.

_It's best for you if you tell them now. _The voice mocked him. Sylar's voice. _Then you can let some other poor parasite deal with me._

_Silence. _Fallen Sun ordered.

The voice went quiet. Fallen Sun smiled inwardly. He had much more control than this voice believed.

_Oh, really?_ Sylar sneered. _Then why can't you access my memories?_

For that, he had no answers.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"It's not getting any better."

The Comforter, Frozen Glass, looked thoughtfully at Fallen Sun. "You say he talks to you. How often?"

"Every day. He comments on everything."

"And when he's not saying anything? Do you still notice him?"

Fallen Sun nodded. "Yes. He's always there."

There was a moment of silence as the Comforter considered this information. "Have you told The Seekers about this?"

"Once. They told me to come to you."

Frozen Glass nodded slowly. "Did he… was he… _aware _of what was going to happen before your insertion?"

Fallen Sun was taken aback by this question, but he answered as truthfully as he could manage. "I'm not entirely sure. He hides things from me. His memories in particular. I believe that everything I see is what he _wants _me to see."

Alarm crossed Frozen Glass' face. "He has that much control?"

Fallen Sun nodded gravely.

Frozen Glass thought about this, then sighed deeply. "Then I believe there's only one thing you can do. You will need a new host. One that won't fight back. This one will have to be disposed of."

_Like they can hurt me. _

Fallen Sun flinched from the absolute venom in Sylar's voice. There was a horrible amount of hatred that stabbed through his body, a hatred that he couldn't control. There was something hideous in the emotion, something horrible.

"Fallen Sun?"

"He's… not pleased by this." Fallen Sun whispered, trying to keep his words calm.

"He's listening now?"

"Always."

The Comforter's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Can I… May I… speak with him?"

Fallen Sun looked at her in shock, but Frozen Glass was looking at him seriously.

For a moment, he said nothing. Even Sylar was completely silent; almost as shocked as Fallen Sun was.

Finally, he nodded. "I suppose."

"He can hear me?"

"He hears everything I do."

"And sees what you do?"

"Yes."

The Comforter nodded. "All right, Sylar. It seems you have a lot to say." She shrugged. "So say it."

_Here's your chance. _Fallen Sun thought. _Go ahead. It's the last thing you'll do._

_This is going to be fun._

"He says this is going to be fun." Fallen Sun spoke out loud.

"Why?" Frozen Glass inquired with interest.

Fallen Sun listened for a moment, then winced as he repeated Sylar's words. "Because this is torture, living inside this peace-loving hippie from outer space."

Frozen Glass smiled wryly. "I see. That's how you view us, is it?"

Fallen Sun thought for a moment, confusion filling his face. "He says that he hates to see you this way, Niki. That you didn't deserve this."

Frozen Glass paled considerably. "W-What… What did you call me?"

"Niki."

Frozen Glass swallowed, trying not to let her true fear show on her face. "H-How… How did you know that name?"

"I knew you, Niki. Remember? You hit me with a street lamp, or something like it. Probably cracked a few ribs." Fallen Sun no longer tried to mask the difference between himself and Sylar; it would have taken time. And time was one thing he didn't have, if he was ever to rid himself of this host.

Frozen Glass seemed to compose herself. "You have a few facts, certainly. You knew my host?"

"Does she speak to you, Frozen Glass?" The words belonged to Sylar. "Does Niki talk to you, like I do to Fallen Sun? Can you hear her?"

Frozen Glass smiled softly. "No, no she doesn't. She accepted this."

"Where is Micah, then?"

"Who is Micah?"

"Her son, you bitch. Where is her son?" There was a tone of hate in Sylar's voice, a tone that no soul could speak with. Not even if they were only repeating the words of another.

Only then did Frozen Glass realize. Only then did she understand the danger. Her eyes widened in horror.

Fallen Sun was no longer in control.

"Where is her son?" Sylar repeated.

Frozen Glass just stared. "Dead." She whispered. "Micah didn't take well to the insertion. Both host and soul was lost."

Sylar's face twisted in pain. "No wonder she gave up." He breathed.

And then his eyes hardened. Hate filled his features.

"This is for you, Niki."

An invisible force struck Frozen Glass with amazing strength.

Her last sight was Sylar's eyes, shining very briefly in the light as he closed the distance towards her. The last thing she ever heard was Sylar's words, whispered so softly that she had to strain to hear them, and then wishing she hadn't.

"Fallen Sun never told you, did he?" He mocked her. "He never knew."

"His host was a serial killer."

And then all she could think of was pain.

* * *

Fallen Sun watched in horror. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to hear Frozen Glass' screams. But he could do nothing to stop it.

_What are you? _He sobbed inwardly. _What are you?_

_Something your kind will never understand. _The loathing in Sylar's reply was more than Fallen Sun could handle.

_Don't you get it, Fallen Sun? _Sylar continued. _I was always in control. None of you would have been able to stop me if I wanted to get away. But I've been waiting. Biding my time. Making sure that I can act like a soul when the time comes. Making sure that I can act like _you.

_You needed the eyes. _Fallen Sun whispered back, horrified. _That's all. The scar and they eyes. _

_Exactly. I needed to fit in with the souls. That didn't mean that I was going to give up my mind._

_So what now? Now that you've done this, what are you going to do? Keep killing?  
_

_Not my kind. Yours, maybe. _

For a moment, there was silence.

_I could stop you. I could kill you. _Fallen Sun's words shook.

_You'd be committing suicide._

_For the good of everyone else._

_I don't think you have the guts. And if you did, it wouldn't matter._

_Oh? Why not?_

_Tell you what, Fallen Sun. Since you're already in my head, and you see everything I do, it's going to be hard keeping it from you, after all._

And then a wall broke. The black and fog surrounding Sylar's recent memories dissolved. Images of blood and murder filled Fallen Sun's thoughts.

But there was more than the blood. There was more than the murder, than the pain, then the death.

There was power. An unimaginable power. One that humans could not possibly have, could not possibly control.

And yet, Sylar did.

Fallen Sun's tears fell down Sylar's face, though the features remained in a hard glare as Frozen Glass' screams ended. Or maybe she was Niki. Or was it Jessica?

_All of those people. Just for that. Just for power._

_All of those people. _Sylar agreed. _Not anymore. None of us, remember? Just those that have been taken. Those who have been changed._

_You're disgusting. _

_You aren't the first to tell me that._

_How could you? There were children! Children of your kind!_

He dragged the image of a little girl, Molly Walker, cowering away while he tried to break her out of police care, to the front of Sylar's mind. She was being pulled into the darkness, kicking and screaming.

_She never died. _Sylar said matter-of-factly. There was no defense in his statement; it was just a trivial fact.

_But you would have killed her! Even your kind knows that a person like you is a monster!_

_Yes. _

_So why? Why do you do it?_

_You know the answer to that._

_Power? IS THAT IT? _

The tears were flowing faster. Fallen Sun was in disbelief; this was everything the souls hated in the human race. This man was a killer, and he did not care who he hurt, who he destroyed.

Sylar stood, his hands covered in crimson. The liquid was everywhere. Niki's body was on the floor, the top of her head severed.

_What a sad accident. _Sylar mused. A smile drifted across his features as he washed the red off his hands and walked out the door.

_So what now? Where will you go?_

_There was a place. A dying _human's _last request. A place for safety. _

An image of a young man, one who had stabbed himself rather than let himself be taken, filled their minds for a moment. His last words lingered in their ears. He spoke of the caves, of how he could no longer return, how he could not be taken, because then he would lead them back there. He would take the Seekers to the only safe place if he was captured now. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that. He did not wish to betray them.

_You're going to find those caves._

_There may be one or two of my kind left. _Sylar replied.

_Your kind? Those with powers?_

_Yes._

_And you would kill them?_

Sylar chuckled. The sound entered the world around them. _No. I told you. No humans, no heroes. Just the worms._

Fallen Sun cowered from his words. _No. No I have to stop you. _

_What?_ Amusement colored his thoughts. _Are you going to slice me up? That's the form of suicide for you, isn't it? To destroy the host, though it will destroy you as well?_

_For the good of everyone else. _Fallen Sun tried to sound brave, but he never was a good liar.

_Like I said. I don't think you have the guts._

_I'll do it. I will. Unless you give me my body back._

_It was my body first, parasite._

_Then I'll destroy you. _

_I don't think you could._

_I WILL!  
_

_No, I literally don't think you could. I can heal, remember?_

Fallen Sun went silent.

_Exactly. _Sylar smirked. _Face it. There's nothing you can do. _

Fallen Sun paused for a moment, then thought, _I can try._

Pain lanced through Sylar, and he crumpled to the ground.


End file.
